


Don't Hide

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is seventeen, Semi-Public Sex, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tends to wear his clothes big. Dean aims to fix that, only the results allow more people than just Dean to appreciate how good his little brother looks now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone--  
> Here's another old tumblr fic being cross-posted.  
> Warnings include: explicit weecest (Sam is seventeen), handjobs, semi-public sex of the "everyone knows what you just did" variety (so if that squicks you, beware), and Dean oogling Sam all day long.  
> Enjoy!

            It’s always such a shame to see Sam put a shirt back on after training.

            Sam, seventeen and six foot two, is definitely starting to grow into that huge body, but you’d never know it, looking at him. He hides himself behind overlarge shirts, a size or two bigger than he needs.

            So, two weeks later, Dean takes action. It’s his turn to do laundry, so he takes Sam’s dirty clothes and returns a few hours later, all of Sam’s shirts shrunk. Sam comes out of the bathroom the next morning, looking a little confused about how tight his shirt is now, but he doesn’t say anything.

            Dean sits on his bed, enjoying the view as Sam goes about the room, watching his shoulders flex under the tight t-shirt when Sam bends down to get something from his duffle, watching the shirt pull tight across Sam’s beautiful pecs when he stands up again.

            Dean takes Sam out to breakfast, walking a step or two behind his brother, watching the way the tight t-shirt clings to the muscles of Sam’s back and shoulders. It’s a bit shorter now that it’s shrunk, so Dean gets to watch it pull up and reveal Sam’s hipbones and lower back.

            By the time they arrive at the diner, it has become very clear to Dean that he has made a mistake. No one can keep their eyes off of Sam, from old ladies who probably have grandkids to hot teenage girls in short little skirts, and all Dean wants to do is drag Sam into his arms, mark up his neck, growl _mine_  under his breath.

            Sam acts like he doesn’t notice, orders some mushy, runny oatmeal for himself and pancakes and bacon for Dean. Dean eats hos food silently, glaring at everyone who even glances at Sam for more than a second or two.

            Finally, he catches the waitress peaking at Sam around the kitchen door and Dean snarls quietly. “Bathroom,” he growls, and Sam gets up and follows Dean into the bathroom in the back.

            Dean locks the door and pushes Sam against it, growling, burying his face against Sam’s neck, sucking a bruise. “Mine,” he growls.

            Sam chuckles breathlessly. “Should’ve left my shirts alone,” he says.

            Dean pulls back. “You know?”

            “Course I know. You’re a dumbass. Now, are we in here to chat, or are you going to do something?”

            Dean takes Sam’s mouth in a bruising, biting kiss, and Sam responds taking Dena’s head in his big hand, pulling him closer. He brings his other hand to Dean’s lower back, dragging him closer, grinding their cocks together.

            Dean works a hand between them, opening their jeans and pulling their cocks out. Sam takes his hand off of Dean’s back and helps him get their jeans down to their knees.

            Dean breaks their kiss, looks at Sam, who’s head has fallen back against the door, lips read and swollen, cheeks flushes and pupils blown wide. Dean tightens his grip on their cocks. “Can’t blame me for shrinking your shirts, Sammy,” he says. “You’re so fucking hot now, baby, just wanna watch you all day long. Wanna kill all those people who were staring at you, Sammy. But they don’t get to touch, right? They only get to look. Because. You’re. Mine,” he says, and he bites into Sam’s neck while running a finger under the head of Sam’s cock. Sam comes with a shout, and if the rest of the restaurant didn’t know where they had gone to, they certainly do now.

            Dean comes right after, manages to muffle his cries against Sam’s neck for the most part. They rest against each other for a moment before cleaning up and pulling their pants back up.

            As they walk back into the diner, everyone is studiously looking at their food, avoiding the eyes of the debauched looking Sam and Dean. 


End file.
